


Meddling Brothers Should Not Plan Dates

by CasualCazz



Series: 350 Milestone Fics [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Awkward Dates, Fluffy, Fontcest, HoneyKetchup, M/M, Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 03:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16467821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasualCazz/pseuds/CasualCazz
Summary: Sans and Ash reluctantly let their brothers plan their second date. But things don't end well after too many pasta puns.





	Meddling Brothers Should Not Plan Dates

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Im posting this via mobile so please excuse the ugly format. This is Prompt 6: Awkward date for @messedupessy ! Love you babe !♡

Sans shifts nervously, fiddling with the small menu in his hands, while stealing glances from his date across the table. Ash rests his skull on his hand, scanning his own menu with drooping eyes and carefully stifles a yawn. Sans would be offended, if he wasn’t bored to death either. Once their brothers found out that they were dating, the two of them, well, mainly Blue, insisted that both of them must visit one of the high class restaurants for their second date. The little skeleton nearly had a heart attack when he found out that their first date was sitting on the couch and throwing cheetos at each other.

“THAT’S NOT A REAL DATE!” Blue had said, “MY DATING RULE BOOK SAYS A PROPER DATE MUST BE HELD AT A NICE RESTAURANT TO SHOW OFF TO YOUR MATE THAT YOU ARE A SUITABLE PROVIDER!”

Sans sighs. He was hoping Papyrus would back him up then, but he agreed, so here they are. Blue picked out a little Italian restaurant for them, and made reservations, as well as request, for them to be seated in the middle of the room. Sans’s bones crawl as he could feel eyes trained on him, staring at him, and gossiping about how he doesn’t belong there. People conversed in whispers, like every word they say is a secret, as if they held themselves higher than others, for knowing this small bit of information.

“see anything you like?” Sans asks, trying to shake off the awkward silence.

“Mhmm, not really,” Ash sighs and tosses the menu on the table, “I don’t even know what half of this stuff is,”

“yeah, making a choice is ***impastable***,” Sans cracks a wide smile.

Ash giggles, a light orange blush dusting across his high cheekbones, “Yeah and look at these prices! By the end of this dinner, I’m going to be ***penneless***!”

A few guests grumble and glare in their direction, but the two of them don’t notice.

Sans picks up a breadstick and starts waving it around, “why don’t we steal some of this bread and spaghetti on out of here.”

“I can’t put it in my jacket, al-dente-t!” Ash roars, with a wide grin.

Sans laughs too, his bones relaxing in his seat, “that sucks. i’m alfredo that i have to leave then.”

The small skeleton pretends to get out of his seat, and his date dramatically dives at his feet, hanging on tightly. Nearby customers gasps in shock; the women holding their hands to their hearts and whispering “oh my word” while then men clench their jaw at the absurdity. Some waiters blink in shock, while the ones with a sense of humor giggle discreetly.

“No don’t leave me! I’ll dough anything!” Ash wails like a heartbroken sailor, but he still couldn’t hide his smile.

Sans bursts into laughter but before he could respond, the manager of the restaurant, a man with a curled lip and half balding head, approaches them with a disgusted sneer, “Sirs, if you cannot be civil, I’m afraid I will have to ask you to leave.”

Ash pulls himself up from the ground the two of them slink back into their chairs like scolded children. The manager excuses himself, and the rest of the restaurant return to their normal quiet activities. Sans picks up his menu, but he doesn’t look at it. The cold discomfort returns to the back of his spine, but as soon as he locks eyes with Ash, he immediately relaxes. Sighing, he throws the menu on the table loudly, pushes himself out of his chair, and holds out his hand to his date.

“this place blows, lets go somewhere else.”

Ash doesn’t even hesitate. He takes Sans’s hand and the two of them teleport to the welcoming warmth of Grillby’s. The bartender greets them happily, and even he cracks a smile or two at their pun filled banter. As much as their brothers mean well, Sans and Ash both agree to never listen to their dating advice again.

Meanwhile, Blue throws his hand up in the air in frustration as he and Papyrus camp outside the fancy restaurant, and spied on their brothers with binoculars. He huffs and pouts, crossing his arms and complains about Ash ruining the date he spent a lot of effort setting up.

Papyrus cracks a small smile, “I THINK YOU DID A REALLY GOOD JOB BLUE! BUT YOU SAW IT YOURSELF! OUR BROTHERS WEREN’T HAVING A GOOD TIME IN THERE. AND THE KINDS OF DATES THEY GO ON DON’T MATTER, AS LONG AS THEY’RE HAPPY WITH EACH OTHER!”

“I GUESS YOU’RE RIGHT…”

Papyrus stands up and dusts the dirt and leaves off his body, and offers his friend a hand up, “NOW, YOU SPENT A LOT OF MONEY RESERVING A TABLE FOR THOSE TWO. WE SHOULDN’T WASTE SUCH A THING! SHALL WE?”

Blue takes his hand, then glances up at Papyrus. He suddenly blushes hard and intertwine their fingers together, “IT WOULD BE MY HONOR!”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on my [ tumblr ](http://www.casualbones.tumblr.com)


End file.
